


Wedding dress

by miohdney (orphan_account)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Other, Romanticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miohdney
Summary: They stood there, static, staring at the other's orbs, waiting for someone to take the big step, to seal the contract that would unite them. No one else mattered, for them, only the other occupied his thoughts totally, remembering the tensions that were formed around them when they saw themselves in the university, ignoring to him to accelerate of their hearts when the other one came closer to the account, ignoring Why it became a habit to seek the other among the crowds, ignoring the lovers who were on the other until they were finally standing on a dais giving an "accept" to marry.





	

The white lace dress suited her, the flights of this made her seem to have feminine curves because that should look, after all was the bride of an arranged marriage.  
He looked at himself in the mirror and watched the women hired by his mother, brushing her hair and making a neat robe and finally decorating it with white hooks, matching her dress.

I sigh heavily, feeling frustrated. Of course he was, I say, a boy and had been forced by his mother to dress as a girl to have a marriage arranged with the son of one of his clients to get a definitive stay in that country of India.

The women forced him to put on high-heeled shoes to finally start the ceremony that would only bring misery to him but much monetary happiness to his mother.  
He turned around, standing in front of the white metal door to the car that would take him to the church where everything would be held. The women were still behind him, arranging the dress and the hairstyle as they walked because Nagisa's tantrum, denying that she was not going to marry, had taken away a lot of time, and within twenty minutes the ceremony began.

The road to the church had been a total disaster. With his mother giving him sermons that it would be beneficial to both of them and that he should be more grateful because with the money and stability he would gain from marriage, he could pay his mother all that wasted on him; With the dressmaker Yukimura at his side making arrangements to his makeup every two by three and with a boy dressmaker who scolded him every now and then for his pout, next to know where he had left.

Everything was a disaster for Nagisa; His marriage, his relationship with his mother, his friendships, his old courtship that was broken by the arranged marriage, his life. Everything, absolutely everything was wrong and that his mother forced him to marry someone he barely knew made it worse.  
(...)

Her heels made a rhythmic echo with the melody that sounded from the corners of the church, provoking that Nagisa could actually smile because of how funny she was to wiggle her legs involuntarily, wanting to keep up the pace even though her grimace quickly decomposed Being changed to one of bewilderment. Karma Akabane, with the boy who was to marry, was on the stage with the most radiant smile he had seen since he met him. When they broke the news, the redhead could only shout at his father and grumble for weeks. And now he was smiling as if it were the best day of his life? O Karma was a very good actor or had something in his hands.

The father began his speech once Nagisa stood next to Karma at the altar. They just looked at each other without ever looking away, feeling the look of everyone on them.

"Then ..." The father began the final question, but stopped short, watching him puzzled by the paper in his hands. Karma at this reaction could only widen her smile, tilting her mockingly. -“Asano Gakushuu?” Asked the confused father, looking up and looking with the eyes of the parents of those involved who had said another name.

Now it all made sense to Nagisa.

Karma's smiles, why he gnawed an eye when they were together on the dais, why Gakushuu was there when he was not invited; everything fit and it was that nobody could force Karma to do something that he did not want. Nagisa's lips parted, giving him a complete expression of surprise as did all the guests.

"So the wedding dress was not for me, eh?" He said once he came out of his astonishment, smirking a little amused smile and really admiring the courage of Karma as he faced his family and going in search of the person he really loved; Because that was something Nagisa would never dare to do.

Karma managed to nod without losing the dazzling smile on his face, before turning and heading to Gakushuu ignoring the murmurs that people had begun. His father strode up to him, his frown furrowing even more than Karma stopped him with a signal before turning on his heels and looking at Gakushuu who ignored everything around him, staring at the paler front of him. Normal and without any expression on his face and his father next door who looked funny at the whole situation.

“Gakushuu?” Karma asked, gently touching his shoulder under the watchful eyes of all. The said one only slowly turned his face as if he were afraid to face the other, without any expression appearing on his face. “What do you say?”

“What do I say about what?” He asked monotonously, looking suspiciously at the red-haired expression of embarrassment at the answer.

"If you want to marry me ..." I murmur softly as if it were the most obvious, looking expectantly at Gakushuu without even blinking. He only frowned suspiciously.  
“Is this some kind of joke? Because-- "He started to scold him, pissed off, though he was brutally stopped by the redhead's lips.

His lips clashed roughly against each other without any kind of movement. Their violet and mercury orbs were still staring at each other as a glow of predilection arose in them. Her lips were soft and one tasted of morning coffee and another of strawberries, respectively; His simple brushing revealed his feelings of adolescence that, even when he was twenty-three, he simply had not changed, after all that was not possible either. His latent attraction remained there from high school and persisted until the university they attended together and after this, the redhead's insistence on joining even once a month to see how far the other had advanced in his intellect, did not allow him a I respire at Gakushuu to try to forget him.

It had all been so fast that he did not have time to analyze it or notice the strange tingling in the pit of the stomach that had been torturing them for years.

And now there they were, two proud boys who had been in love for eight years, at a wedding, one marrying the other in the most unexpected way.

“So?” Karma asked once they separated, feeling anxious again. Gakushuu just smiled weakly before speaking:

“Why not?” He said before taking the hand that the redhead was holding out to him and rising from his seat, letting his expensive white suit show off. Once they were in the middle of the hallway, Gakushuu stopped abruptly, turning on his heels to look at his father with a slight frown on a mute question that Gakuhou answered widening his smile and nodding non-stop to look at him. Gakushuu sighed in relief before taking the redhead's hand again and heading to the dais under the reluctant gaze of his father and some relatives there.

Blake, the father of the ceremony, just smiled openly at the startling turn of events he had never witnessed during his career. The love of young people was great, you could make mistakes but solve it, after all they had the energy and the energy for that, adults just could not, a mistake and you could lose everything, just like it happened to him.

"We are gathered here to unite in holy marriage to Mr. Asano Gakushuu and Karma Akabane.” He started, skipping the sermon they had already heard and going straight to the question everyone wanted. “Asano Gakushuu Do you accept Karma Akabane as your lawful husband?”

“I agree.” He murmured with conviction, trying vainly to conceal his blush under his labored, impassive mask.

“And you, Karma—

“I agree.” said the redhead, interrupting the father who could only flicker bewildered for a few seconds before recomposing and say the words so desired for the two involved.

"Then you can kiss the groom." He said before turning around and leaving the dais and leaving the bride and groom there.

It doesn’t matter.

It simply did not matter that half of the guests were gone, that the father of Karma left him without inheritance; Family, society, everything, everyone could go to hell, after all those who were in love and fulfilling their dreams of adolescence were them.

They stood there, static, staring at the other's orbs, waiting for someone to take the big step, to seal the contract that would unite them. Everything else was gone, Gakuhou's mocking smile, the how (for some unknown reason) the father wrote the events in a pink notebook, a pair of Karma cousins shooting photos, as Nagisa wept for happiness in one of The many empty seats; No matter, for them, only the other occupied their thoughts totally, remembering the tensions that formed around them when they were seen in the university, ignoring to him to accelerate of their hearts when the other one came closer to the account, ignoring the Why it became a habit to look for the other among the crowds, ignoring the lovers in the other until they were finally standing on a platform giving an "accept" to marry.

Karma stepped forward, alerting immediately to Gakushuu who tensed as he felt the redhead's hands take his shoulders to bring him nimbly and without letting him react before melting his lips in a kiss.

The kiss longed for years was finally given, and it was exactly as they thought; the opponent's lips were sweet and fit perfectly to his, like a puzzle.  
Maybe it had been eight years later, maybe it had been at the least unexpected time, maybe Karma had won a resounding denial from his father but what did it matter? He was never in his childhood so now he had no right to sell it; maybe it had been with a boy but that kiss made them happy.

Because they liked and could finally be together.


End file.
